random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Paw Falls
Paw Falls is an animated mystery series focused on a town with canines and felines living together. The show is inspired by the pets that Jenn's Aunt owns, her own dogs, Max and Oreo, other dogs and cats she's encountered, Gravity Falls and Zootopia. The show has more darker tones than Jenn's usual projects. Synopsis In another universe, dogs and cats are the dominant, anthropomorphic species in the world. The series focuses on the titular town, Paw Falls, and the lives of four dogs and one cat in the town. After strange happenings start occurring, the main characters have to band together and solve the mystery. Characters Main Protagonists *'Max' is a Golden Retriever and the main protagonist of the series. He is a bit more of a blunt, bouncy and courteous. He is determined to solve the mysteries in the town. *'Penny' is a young Pug exploring Paw Falls after moving from her old country home. She is energetic, friendly going and the basic opposite of Max. Her favorite food to eat is pizza, and is not the brightest person around. *'Chloe' is a Jack Russell Terrier and Penny's best friend. She's had horrible experiences in her past, which make her anxious. As well, she is open minded, genuine and idealistic. *'Barry' is a city-raised Pitbull That will eat anything in sight. He is, unlike most of the cast, brash, idiotic and looks for the easy way out. *'Lorenzo' is the only cat in the main cast (A Bombay Cat to be specific) who has known Chole for years on end. Dumped by his parents at a young age, he is nervous to interact with others, and trusts nobody but Chole at first. His major character arc is learning how to trust others. *'Oreo' is a black lab who has just moved out of her parents' house in the city. She's babey, call 911. Antagonists *'The Unknown Entity' is the main antagonist of the series. He is planning something very sinister to take over the town, and possible the world. Whoever he is, only the episodes can tell. *'Bud' and Gleeful are a Welsh Terrier and Labradoodle respectively, and very popular music artists in Paw Falls. Both are in kahoots with The Unknown Entity, luring unsuspecting their cat fans from the town to a disgusting fate better left unknown. Their names are taken from the Gravity Falls character Bud Gleeful. *'Speedster' is a Dalmatian gang leader. He's menacing, cruel, and has a huge hatred against cats. He is also an expert motorcycle rider, and is also in kahoots with the Unknown Entity. Supporting Characters *'Monty Martinez' is a Husky and the mayor of Paw Falls. He enjoys power over the city, and doesn't trust cats that much. He might be planning something evil but we got one season to find out. *'Bo' is a Labrador Retriver and Max's detective assistant. He's a tad bit bumbling and idiotic, but when he's on a case, he's on that specific case until it's solved. *'Keeper' is a Golden Retriever that helps as a therapy dog. He grows close to Lorenzo and tries to help him warm up to others. Episodes Introductory Episodes These episodes have no major part to the plot, and are around to introduce the characters. #Welcome to Paw Falls: An introductory video by Monty Martinez, the current mayor of the titular town, about the history of the town. At the end of the video, the Unknown Entity takes over the film, reveal his plot to the viewers. #Max: Introductory video for Max, showing his history as a detective, and his triumphs and failures. #Penny: Introductory video for Penny, showing her first day living in Paw Falls. #Chole: Introductory video for Chole, showing her dark past and reason why she's so distant from most others. #Barry: Introductory video for Barry, showing his younger days living in the city. #Lorenzo: Introductory video for Lorenzo, showing his days after being dumped by his parents and meeting Chole. #Oreo: TBA Season One #The Case Begins: A rampid number of mysteries begin to emerge, and Max is given a mission by Monty to solve the case. #In the Big City: Penny has a run in with a supernatural, and meets up with city native Barry. #Trust No-one: Lorenzo, distrusting of other natives of Paw Falls, visits his childhood friend Chole in order to wash his anxieties away for a bit. #Bo's Suspicion: During a visit to watch pop stars Bud and Gleeful, Bo suspects that something shady is going on. He and Max also meet (and befriend) Lorenzo and Chole. #Penny and Barry's Buddy Cop Adventure (We Think): Penny and Barry team up to discover the monster that attacked Penny, who turns out to be a Dalmatian gang leader named Speedster. #Keeper and the Cat: Lorenzo meets a therapy dog named Keeper, who later gets taken hostage by Speedster. Lorenzo teams up with Max and Bo to save his new friend. Category:Paw Falls Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows